


The sensors must be defect

by Rehkind



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Human disguise, Multi, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, clueless imposter, monsterfucker crewmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Since weeks, the alien life form sensor has been alert. But no one had died so far. Black simply couldn't bring themselves to eat one of these crewmates after all. Instead, they were having a very different type of thought about Red, who's been very clingy with them.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 437





	1. a start

They had been on this ship for 43 days now and they still hadn't eaten anyone. The first 4 days, their crewmates had been paranoid, only walking in pairs of two. After that, they eased up, red even went into electrical alone. Well, technically not alone. They, or as the crew called them - black, had been with them, hiding out of sight. They had taken a good, long look at red of course. Now that no one had died for over a month, the crew had simply agreed on the fact that their sensors for alien life must be broken. No one seemed to notice that black had raided their supplies every night to be able to hold on for so long.

Of course, now that no one suspected anything, it would be the ideal time to start biting on some juicy, juicy crewmate ass. But just that ass had been the thing stopping Black from going all in. There must be something deeply wrong with them, but when they first saw red bend down in electrical, delicate asscheeks pressing against their suit, a new kind of hunger had been unraveled inside them. Red wasn't the only one. Those bulky space suits left just the right amount up to their imagination while showing just enough to make black go absolutely wild. Very quickly, they had learned to appreciate each member of the small crew for their individual qualities. 

Black was aware of the fact that they were made of a shitton of tentacles and teeth and that the people they admired so much would probably scream at them in terror would they ever get to see their true form. That didn't stop them from dreaming and trying to get closer to them. Black truly had become quiet friendly with their crewmates now that most of them had become careless, not afraid of a single thing. When red first suggested showing each other their faces, Black had been concerned. Still, it only took them 10 minutes in front of the restroom mirror to build a face disguise with their tentacles. It was hard to keep the face looking consistent but the smile on Red's face had been worth all the trouble.

Since then, Black had gotten to see a lot more of Red. His red curly hair, the large tattoo on his left shoulder, his soft chest. It made Black's daydreams go wild. But Red wasn't the only one getting them riled up. White had joined them on most of their hangouts and she too let them see her pretty face. The short grey hair and her sharp jawline made her look like such a badass anyway but when she had beaten Black in a match of arm wrestling, their fate had been sealed. Black was hopelessly lusting over their two best crewmate friends. What they would give to make their fantasies become reality. 

They had considered faking a whole body, trying to recreate all the nooks and crannies it needed to be convincing. But would they even be able to keep such a disguise up for the length of a fuck? What if they started to fall apart right inside one of them and they would be scared of Black? It was too dangerous. Black hated that fact. Soon their ship would reach the planet they had been traveling to. That should give Black enough space to sort these feelings out. They had to decide on what to do soon - Black wasn't sure how long they could last without any proper meat. 

"Hey Black, wanna go to the bay window? I think the planet is visible now!" Their head snapped up only to see that somehow, Red had sneaked up in front of them already. No matter how often they saw him in our out of suit, they still got a wonderful warm feeling inside their guts. They got up, now towering a good one third of a meter over Red. "Sure, let's go." Red grabbed their arm and pulled them along, humming a tune. No one batted an eye, this had become standard behavior in the last week. Red was very touchy and clingy and it was all very new to Black. But they really appreciated it. At the window white was already waiting for them. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Her eyes were already pinned on the approaching landmass. "PR-234-C. The air is highly sulfuric, so it's rather hostile for us but the flora that developed down there is amazing and truly unique. I will make sure to study it thoroughly. But to you two I advise that you make sure that your suits are sealed air tight." White's voice was filled with love and energy and so much curiosity. They were for her. But Black was worried about that station. The crew would be suspicious if the sensor would light up again. They would need to destroy them in some way if they weren't by some miracle already broken. "I'm sure that it's gonna be a wonderful 8 months on there," Red agreed. "There will be so much more space for each of us too! Our own rooms, can you imagine?"

It took Black a few moments until they noticed that Red was looking at them, seemingly waiting for an answer. A quick glance at White revealed that she hadn't really paid that much attention. "I like space. It's very nice and quiet," they mumbelled. Red snickered. "I'm gonna go and catch some sleep before we arrive. I think there's gonna be a lot of work for good old me down there." Red was right, he was responsible for the monitoring and adjustment of the sensors that were necessary to keep all of them alive. "I'm gonna get all of my samples stored for the relocation," White explained, already walking off. "I um. I should check on the reactor," Black had already done the reactor today. They were only able to do so anyway because Red showed them how to solve the safety procedures during the first week. 

Before they could wander off into the direction of the reactor, Red grabbed their arm and pulled them back. He whispered, making sure only Black could hear it :"I know you already did your tasks." For a second, Black was worried. But they knew better. "You don't have to overwork yourself, okay? Why don't you join me? I think sleep would help you too." Of course, nothing to worry about. Red was just his usual carrying, loveable self. "Hm, okay." It didn't take a word more for Red to pull them along, into the underbelly of the ship, the sleeping quarters. Black had never worried about being discovered while sleeping - the beds were hidden in compartments in the wall, sliding open on touch and locking from the inside. It felt safe, turning into their base form in them. They opened their little door, only for Red to swiftly pull them inside. 

"What?" They didn't get much further before Red had already tackled them into their pillows. Black froze. They weren't sure what was happening. But Red seemed relaxed. "Sorry, I just get impatient. I can't wait for us to actually have rooms. Imagine how much time we could spend together." He took off his helm and smiled at Black. "You do know that I love spending time with you, right?" All Black could do was nod. This was a lot. When Red pulled his arms around them, they simply repeated the action. This was new. Their brain was still working through the implications of those words and the impromptu cuddle when Red left their room, wishing them a good night's sleep. 

Black quickly locked the door. Opening their suit, they let their tentacles uncurl, opening their mouths with a loud sigh. They were so much larger when given the chance to stretch. Red was right, a larger room would be nice. Moving around like this would be helpful to their health. With the increased lung capacity, the tiredness already arrived. Sliding their tentacles around the many pillows and pulling a blanket over the whole mess that made up Black, they quickly fell asleep.

Black rarely dreamed. Why would they? It felt like a waste of brain energy. But it wasn't their choice. They were standing in the vents, having trouble breathing. With a quick glance around, they made sure that they were alone. Just for a moment, they could take their helmet off. Their tentacles slid out quickly, and the panic declined. As their lungs filled with cold air, their heart calmed too. Life would be so much easier if they could do this whenever they needed to. The calm darkness was interrupted by a gasp. Swirling around, they saw Red. Short, soft, wonderful Red. "I knew it," was the only thing Red could say before almost instinctively, Black's tentacles wrapped around him. 

With a gasp, Black woke up. Taking deep, deep breaths, they pulled themselves together. Black needed to eat. Hopefully, the arrival to their new home planet should give them a moment to sneak into the storage room and indulge a little. They put their helmet back on and slipped out of the room. When they reached upstairs, everyone else seemed to be running around already. "Come on," Cyan called them. "You can take over the reactor while we land, right? It might end up spiraling because of the changing pressure Black." Before Black could answer, they ran off again. On their way to the reactor, they could spot Red, turning dials and flipping switches. Black had no idea what he did but they knew that he was good at it. Contrary to Black themselves. Now they just had to wait for the reactor to do its thing. 

Black was lucky. The reactor only acted up once and they were able to fix those issues rather quickly. The rest of the time, Black stood next to the window. While occasional onlookers assumed that they were simply enamored with the view, Black was worrying. The sensors would be dangerous. Black didn't want to have to fight. They liked all of the crewmates. None of them deserved to die. Especially Red and White. As the red glowing of the atmosphere slowly ceased to exist, Black turned around to join the rest of the crew. They could do nothing about it anymore. 

The landing went smoothly and soon, most made sure to get off the ship. "Hey Black!" Red stopped them before leaving through the door. "I forgot a few tools in electrical - could you grab them for me?" Black nodded. It's not like they had anything important to do right now. Setting up camp was more of a Red, Cyan and Lime thing to do. The others were practically only here to help them out. The halls of their otherwise lively ship were quiet. It made Black feel… something strange. Something negative. Since no one else was around, Black simply jumped through the vents. No one was around to spot them anyway. Electrical was a mess which was uncharacteristic of Red. Maybe he was overwhelmed with work? Poor Red, Black made a mental note to offer them more help. If they could. 

The walk back outside felt like it took forever. Black knew that this might be the moment they die. Surprisingly, Red was waiting for them at the door. "There you are! I'm already done with the sensors, wanna search for rooms together?" Black just nodded. Red pulled up next to them, pulling his arm around their waist. Leading them to their doom. Black took a deep breath, trying to calm their heart and lungs. They walked. But nothing happened. They got outside the science department and still, no alarms went off. Was this a dream? Did all their lucky stars align? Reaching the crewmate area, they could see that a lot of the doors were already marked with colored stickers. Pinks idea. Way in the back, two rooms were still viable. "I already brought your stuff into your room," Red chimned. He pulled them along, right into the room at the end. Somehow, he had chosen the ideal room for them, as if he knew exactly what needs Black had. The room was also very close to storage. As if he knew. 

The room was large, with high ceilings, far more than they had expected. Red threw off their helmet and jumped onto the large bed. "I turned up the temperature for you," he smiled. Black cautiously sat down next to him. They must have mentioned preferring hot over cold at some point, kinda crazy that Red remembered that much. Black took a deep breath and made sure that their face was looking right. They took off their helmet and turned towards Red, smiling. Red grinned back and his nose did that cute wrinkle Black loved so much. "I'm finished with the most important tasks, let's just spend some time together, okay?" Red pulled them closer, wrapping their arms around them and looking up into Black's surprised face. 

"I shut off some of the unnecessary sensors until we can get the power to run correctly," Red suddenly broke the silence after a while. "Just the second safety radiation test, 4 of the 8 weather sensors and the alien life detector." Black nodded along, until they snapped up. "The alien alarm?" There was more panic in their voice then they wanted to admit. Red didn't seem to pick up on it or he just ignored it. "Yes, we all know that everyone on the team is a good guy, right?" He simply replied. 

Black wasn't sure what to do but Red already pulled up to them, hand wandering up their hair. When Black decided how to look convincing, they decided to go for a look they had only seen in the movies stored in their ships database. Long, dark hair. It was simple but Red had been a fan of it from the start. "You're so pretty," he whispered and only then did Black notice how close he was. "I should tell you that more often." Black didn't know what to say. All they knew was that they needed Red, now. But they shouldn't. But they- They were given no choice in the matter. Red closed the distance between them. 

Kissing was something strange. Black had seen it before. In movies, in old magazines, in the breakroom when Cyan and Pink found a secluded spot. But they had no experience themselves. Kissing wasn't really a part of their kind's culture. So when Red's lips hit theirs, Black had absolutely no clue what to do. And before Black could consider what to do, Red stopped. He was fully sitting on their lap now. "So, do you like kissing?" He caught Black off guard again. "Ye- Yeah i think so," they mumbled. "But maybe we should test it again before I make a decision?"


	2. a relevation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Black practice kissing (and get distracted)

Red and Black spend the next evenings practicing kissing. To be more exact, Red was teaching Black. "You probably never kissed anyone before, right?" he had asked. "Am I that transparent?" Red had simply giggled and pulled them in for another kiss. "You are cute and clumsy, that tells it all." With each kiss Black learned something new. How to move their lips, how to not smash their teeth together, when to take a break to breathe. But it uncovered a way more important issue. Black was literally falling apart in front of Red. Whenever they got lost in the moment, somewhere on their body, a tentacle slipped out of the carefully crafted disguise. 

Red never noticed. At least Black assumed. Most crewmates would scream if they saw tentacles of course, so Red would probably do so too. So when he left their room for the night, Black took another half hour to fix this issue. Standing in front of their mirror, buttnaked, they discovered another problem. Without clothes, there was a lot more detail needed in the shape they chose to wear. Black sighed as for the seventh time this night, their lower body disassembled into a sea of dark tentacles. Right now, it was enough to stop the most important parts of their bodies from falling apart but at some point, Red would certainly want more than just some chaste kisses. There was a lot to practice until then. Because one day, more likely in the near than far future, Black would have to try and keep a body together while getting fucked. 

But not tonight. All this changing forms had left Black rather hungry. Putting on their suit once again and falling into tentacles inside it, they snuck out of their room. Storage was just a stone's throw away but Black prefered to be careful anyway. A white suit would have been more advantageous in the snowy, stormy climate of this world. But even with their current color, Black was able to disappear into the night. No one was in storage. Black didn't waste any time and went all in. Sudden footsteps made Black disappear back into the darkness of the shadows. "Red is working rather diligently, don't you think?" It was Cyan. "He set up nearly everything by himself." They weren't alone though. "He's been a model crewmate. But that could be said for almost everyone," it was Pink. Of course, the two of them were inseparable. "But if you're this happy with the crew, why are we patrolling the station?"

A shiver went down all of Black's tentacles. Had they seemed suspicious? Did Cyan notice how they struggled with most tasks? Or maybe it was the missing food? Black could run off. They could hide in the icy wasteland of this planet. They didn't have to kill in self defense. "Did you notice that Red deactivated some of the sensors?" Cyan had stopped walking. "No… but let guess they were imposter related?" They just sighed as a reply. "Yes." Pink stopped them right away. "But we both know that Red can't be it. There's only person Red would do something like that for and they did nothing wrong. They're just a little clumsy which isn't an imposter trait by itself. If it was Black, they would have eaten Red by now. That's just how imposters work." 

There was an uncomfortable silence and then, the two started walking again. "Maybe I'm overthinking it," was the last thing Black could hear Cyan say. As quickly as possible, Black returned back to their room. This was troubling. It was good that Pink seemed to try and destroy Cyan's doubts but the focus on Red's actions made Black very unhappy. That would imply that Red knew they were an alien! No way! Red was far too sweet to Black to be aware of their true nature. Black had to protect him from such stupid accusations. They would never let Red get harmed in any way. Locking their door and slipping out of their suit and into their bed, Black's mind kept racing, trying to come up with some solution for this problem. 

The next morning, Black knew 5 things. They had to get better at their tasks so no one could suspect them. The alien life sensors had to be turned back on to prove to Cyan that their suspicions had been wrong. Black had to order more food and change the amount in the records. They had to learn how to keep a body even when things were getting heated. They had to get more sleep because right now, with the cold weather, they were ready to fall asleep standing. "You look like shit," Red greeted them with a smile. Black only replied with a humm, moving next to Red, letting their head fall onto Red's shoulder. "Oh no, did you stay awake all night?" Red pulled them along into the cafeteria, pushing them onto a bench and disappearing into the kitchen. Black didn't even pay attention to whatever Red was doing, they were still trying to figure out how to get the alien life sensors to work in their favor. As far as they knew, there was a certain set of data used to identify crewmates. If something didn't fit into that set of norms, the alarm would start blaring. So there must be an option to blacklist more data, right? Not all crewmates had the same biosignature. 

"Here," Red pushed a plate under Black's nose. He sat down in front of them with only a coffee. "Eat up, you'll feel better." All meat. Nothing else was on Black's plate. Hm. Black glanced at Red who seemingly paid this fact no attention. He was just sipping his coffee, looking outside into the snow. Black shouldn't complain, meat was the most nutritious meal for them after all. "So what got you so concerned?" he leaned over the table. Black wasn't sure what could count as the appropriate answer in this case. There were a few options. They could straight up lie which would clearly seem suspicious. They could tell him the truth which was frankly worse. Somewhere in between it had to be. "I heard Cyan and Pink talk… they are suspecting that there's an imposter hiding between us." 

Red's expression changed instantly. For a few moments, there was silence. Red seemed lost in his thoughts, clearly being aware of the implications. Even without the knowledge of Black's true nature, it was troubling for both of them. Red's eyes followed the crewmates that entered and left the room. With a sigh, he turned towards Black again. "There should be no reason to suspect you. You are doing your tasks, even if you aren't the fastest at them." Black just shook their head. That wasn't what they were worried about. "The alien life sensor. You disabled it." Red seemed skeptical. "I do my tasks frequently and quickly. And maybe we are forgetting the most important fact: That no one died. Their suspicions have no foundation at all. I won't accept this bullshit."

Cyan and Pink entered the cafeteria. The temperature seemed to drop instantly. Until they reached their table, both Red and Black stayed quiet. "Let's discuss this tonight, okay?" Black muttered. Red looked over at the pair, eyes uncertain until he turned towards Black again. "Sure," he replied, usual enthusiasm returning to his voice. "Let's get our tasks done quickly, then we can treat ourselves to a movie tonight." They left the room together, both deep in thought. While trying to get the reactor stabilized, Black decided to plan for the worst. Cyan couldn't just throw one of them into the fire without convincing the other crewmates that there was an imposter among them. 

So all Black had to do was be extra nice with everyone else. White was already on their side anyway. Maybe they should offer to help Lime or Blue after finishing their own tasks? Spending some alone time with one of the other crewmates should not seem suspicious and build some trust. Maybe they could even learn a little more about the other tasks? Before Black could put their plan into action, they suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Was Red already done with his tasks? Instead, Pink looked through the door. "Oh hi there Black, I'm just checking up on everyone!" Oh, they felt a little disappointed. "Morning, I just gotta fix the wires down here and then I'm done with everything in this room." She smiled and nodded, quickly glancing over their handiwork. "Good job! I remember how you used to struggle with this but it seems like you've really grown into your role!" 

Black caught themselves smiling. She was right. More importantly, Pink was testing them on her own. It made sense but it gave them the chance to convince the one person Cyan trusted the most of their innocence. "I'm trying to do my best for the crew," they smiled. Pink suddenly moved up to them, just a little too close. "Oh for the crew?" Her grin was a little too mischievous, "More like Red, right? I've seen how close you guys have become." Black could feel the color of their face change, quickly reminding themselves to try and keep form. "Oh," was all they could say but it seemed to satisfy Pink. "Don't worry, I think you two are cute together!" And she was back to her sunny demeanor. "Space is very lonely without someone to share it with." With that she left the reactor room again, leaving Black feeling more than a little confused. 

Black tried to push this strange encounter into the back of their mind, finishing up the last few wires and leaving the room on the search for someone who's still working. They could tell Red about this later and they could figure Pink's deal out together. Building trust was more important now. Peaking into storage, Black spotted Lime struggling with some heavy cargo. Perfect. "Need some help?" She looked up, seemingly relieved. "Yes, thank you! I'm about to break my back." Together, they finished sorting all supplies in no time. Curiously, Lime didn't comment on the missing food, instead complaining about the movie selection while writing up the inventar. "How am I supposed to start a conversation with White? Like 'oh that lynching scene was so fun', 'oh that romcom totally wasn't unnecessarily convoluted, lets discuss this'! I'd look like a fool asking her to watch these movies with her."

Black hummed. This was nice, just some coworkers talking, nothing to worry about. "There are a few very old sci fi movies in the archives," they smiled. "That should get her talking." Lime seemed to take a mental note and grinned. "You know her well, don't you? Anyway, thank you for your help. I'm gonna go and ask her right away!" And like that she ran off. Black decided to head for their room - they were happy with their progress for today. They felt a lot less unsave about Cyan's suspicions. Maybe Red had some good news too? 

He didn't. 

"Cyan told me to turn on the alien life sensor again," Red was nervously pacing up and down Black's room. He was getting rid of his suit one piece of a time with each little turn he took. "And then I told them, well I can't do that right now, I have to wait for the next system reset and that's tomorrow and they got all snappy about it and pushy and I nearly had a panic attack-" He was fidgeting and shaking now," -because they didn't stop until I told them that we would lose all the data from the weather and nuclear systems if we force stopped it all now." He stopped and took a deep breath which gave Black time to cautiously walk up to him and hold him close. They could feel his heart smash against their ribcage - that couldn't be healthy. "It's okay," Black didn't really know what they were doing but they placed a kiss on Red's forehead and started to hum. 

Red pressed his face into their chest, pulling them even closer. And then, Red cried. Black continued humming, but they were getting antsy seeing Red like that. Gradually it turned into sobbing and then he laughed. Black didn't get it. "I- I think I have a plan actually," he finally looked up at Black. Something finally clicked in Black's brain. Why would Red be upset if he thought that they were just a normal Crewmate? He should be okay with turning on the sensor, right? Unless… Black froze up. Oh no. They took a step back. Shit. But why did he help them? No, this wasn't right. "Black?" Red looked at them, confused and a little scared. No, no, no. Why did he do this, for them? It made no sense, none at all. They couldn't breathe, it felt like something was stuck in their throat. Until there was no more throat. Before Black could stop themselves, they were losing control. Their head, neck and torso were unfolding right in front Red's eyes. But as Black turned into a pile of tentacles and teeth, all he did was smile apologetically. 

"Hey, no need to panic, okay?" Red took a step towards them. Black backed off. It still felt like there was no air entering their system. Red reached out slowly and Black crawled under the bed. The space between it and the floor was just wide and high enough to fit all their tentacles in. Still, they tried to get closer to the wall. Red took a few steps backwards, sitting down against the wall across from the bed. Sorting all their eyes to the front, they could get a glimpse of Red's face. "Please come out Black," he sounded so calm. Yes of course he would be calm, Black had to remind themselves, if he had known that they were an imposter for a while, none of this should scare him too much. But it scared them. They wanted to think this whole situation through, find some good reason why Red would spend so much time with someone who could kill and eat him with ease, why he would kiss them. But the panic stopped them from getting much further. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to take away your space when you're scared," Red looked up to the ceiling. He left out a deep breath, it sounded like he had held it in for a while. "I- uh- I thought you knew I knew. I was pretty sure you got my hints. I thought I was clear- Maybe I wasn't, I- fuck, I shouldn't make assumptions about that." All he could see were 7 eyes, wide open, staring back at him from the dark. Neither said anything for the next minutes. Red pulled his knees closer to his chest, eyebrows furrowed with worry. All he could hear was Black's heavy breathing, slowly becoming more stable. The panic wasn't gone completely but Black had managed to calm themselves enough as to think about this logically. Red wasn't going to go away, he wasn't going to tell the others. Black didn't have to run away or fight. They were fine. After a long time of staring, Black closed their eyes. 

* * *

Author's note:  
First off, thank you so much for all the kudos and the lovely comments! They really made my day(s) :D  
Secondly, i wanted to apologize for posting so late. During october i spend most of my free time drawing goretober prompts!  
Here's a lil doodle to make the wait feel less ... long?  
  



End file.
